The overall objectives of this research project are to explore the basic mechanisms involved in cellular response, the nature of immune defect in certain diseases, the cellular reactions involved in the delayed hypersensitivity response and to explore transfer factors: its mode of action, its usefulness as a therapeutic modality in human immune deficiency diseases and malignancy, and its chemical structure. A major part of this research is to prepare transfer factor for use if controlled double blind studies in various diseases, including leprosy, the Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome, mucocutaneous candidiasis, and coccidioidomycosis. Continued study is on the way on the isolation and characterization of transfer factor and there is also a controlled double blind study of transfer factor therapy in patients with malignant melanoma.